anniversary
by alpha and omega s
Summary: a special story to celebrate a year since I published my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Anniversary**

**This is a special little celebration, I hope you enjoy it**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Author : " hi all wanted to do this little story to celebrate and spent a year since I posted the first chapter of my first story The duty of Humphrey, I'm really surprised that already happened a year since that first chapter, and I really was surprised how many people who have read and followed my stories , I am truly grateful to all of you giving him a chance to have my stories and read, in this particular by "stop because someone interrupted me

Humphrey : " you think you're doing ," I asked as he entered

Author : " that Humphrey are you doing here "

Humphrey : " I'm the main character, I would not miss this special " I said

Author : "it is true , but does not answer my question how you got here ," I asked

Humphrey : " I have no idea ," I said with a shrug

Author : " at least you know that this is especially true," I said

Humphrey : "Of course , a year ago I started to torture " I said jokingly

Author : " Weeping that have only been three times I do not know ," I said

Humphrey : " of course not " I said annoyed

Author : " seriously overreacting ," I said

Humphrey : " I think you minimizing these " I said

Author : " try it " I said

Humphrey : " where start , what about the time of the shot I received, or attack Wolves Shadow, or training with Dilan and Kod accept the essence of A, climbing Everest , and are only the first " I said

Author : "Okay , you have a point there, but do not stay with the bad, good things also happened to you " I said

Humphrey : "You 're right about that ," I said remembering my appointments with Kate, my wedding, the good nights we had together , and when my puppies were born

Author : " may not have to be alone in the bad" he said smiling

Humphrey smiled and said , "it is true great things have also gone "

Author : "It was a great trip ," I said cheerful

Humphrey : " certainly has been" I said, smiling , " by the way they treat that special " I asked

Author : "But you said you knew what you were this special " I said

Humphrey : " I was confused , I thought you were asking me if I knew the reason for the special " I said with a guilty smile

Author sighed and said , "Well try to do a thank you to all my readers for reading my stories "

Humphrey : "I understand , but I think you have to do something else ," I said thoughtfully

Author : " as you suggest ," I asked

Humphrey : " I do not know maybe a special chapter " I said

Author : "is not a bad idea ," I said thoughtfully

Humphrey : "may be , I dunno, maybe a day off ," I said smiling

Author : " nice try "

Humphrey : I shrugged , " at least I try ," I said , " hey , because you let your readers choose " ask him

Author : "You know, it's not a bad idea ," I said , nodding

Humphrey : "When I had bad ideas," I said smiling

Author : " to humble " I said rolling my eyes

Humphrey : "It is true , when 've had bad ideas ," I said

Author : "I could mention a couple of times," I said

Humphrey : " seriously, because you've never written any " I asked with a smile

Author ; ' Lack of time ' I said

Humphrey : " yeah right " I said with a sly smile

Author : " you know you're not perfect ," I said

Humphrey : " who is" ask him

Author : " because you always want to argue with me " I asked

Humphrey : " because some day you'll end up killing in this or another story," I said seriously

Author : " that suspicious " I said as I giggled

Humphrey : raise an eyebrow , " did not kill me , right "

Author : "Good" he said starting to waver

Humphrey : " You did , indeed ," I said annoyed

Author : "Well, technically yes , but we relived " I said with a nervous smile

Humphrey , " that" I growled

Author : " Calm down , please , technically it was not me , it was a strange poison ," I said as he backed slowly

Humphrey : " I do not think it was clear from the first time we spoke ," I said seriously

Author : " if I was clear , but you're a hero , and I wanted to be like other stories, I want you to earn , with suffering and dedication, as it should be " to explain

Humphrey : I sighed, " I guess I have to give the reason for that," I said

Author : " Thank you for understanding , now back to the main theme ," I said

Humphrey : "It is true , we should rather us " I said

Author : " Returning to the topic you said you chose the readers that the next chapter of this special they were " told

Humphrey : "basically yes" I said nodding

Author : " I heard good and can choose between a special chapter of the duty of Humphrey , a lemon, a chapter with cubs , a memory of Kate and Humphrey, or an interview with the characters in the story where you can ask questions may vote on my profile, or can not, leave a comment with your vote ou PM "

Humphrey : " give some feedback closing date " I said

Author : " you're right , will have until April 15 , then shut the feedback " I told them

Humphrey : " I think that would be it until the next " I told them

Author : "It is true , do not forget to check on this same story the results of the survey on April 15 "

**Until next time**

**PS will update the first adventure in two or three days maximum**


	2. anniversary

**anniversary**

**The votes were counted and the winner is here, hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : "finally going to do this story," I said

Author : " that impatient" I said

Humphrey : " you should have started this a few days ago ," I said

Author : "I was busy is not my fault," I said seriously

Humphrey : "okay calm down, just saying " I told

Author : I rolled the eyes

Humphrey , " and " I asked

Author: "and what" I said confused

Humphrey , " who won the vote" ask him

Author : "guess " I said

Humphrey : "special duty of Humphrey " ask him smiling

Author : "no" I said smiling

Humphrey: "wait, ¿what?" I said surprised, "then what is" ask him

Author : " a story of your puppies " he said smiling

Humphrey : " I hope not torture them , as you did with me , or you paid me " I said seriously

Author : " that suspicious, and also did a story on them and it was not anything bad to them ," I said calmly

Humphrey , " that when " I asked confused

Author : "If while you were on your anniversary trip " to explain

Humphrey : " It must be good to have requested more chapters of puppies " I said surprised

Author : "It is true," I said

Humphrey , " that modest" I said sarcastically

Author : rolled my eyes and said , "Well without further ado here's the story , I hope you enjoy it "

Humphrey , " because whenever you start and " ask him

Author : " what's wrong " I asked

Humphrey : "Nothing , but you always do " I said

Author : "It is my personal touch as my " I told

Humphrey : "okay, just wondered ," I said

Author sighed, " better start now, and do not interrupt me ," I said , looking at the last piece Humphrey

revelations

P.V. normal three days after the return of Kate and Humphrey from his trip to Hawaii

Humphrey : I was walking with Kate, as we talked about random things , Nova and Katie had gone to the lake for a swim , while Reiz and Daisy, were playing in the mountains, Tristan and Silver, are playing with his cousin in the valley, Hope and Star was with several friends playing in the woods , looked to be a day like any other

Light: over the past day I have been very thoughtful , I knew I had to say something important to Humphrey, but I forgot

Kate : as we walked we find Andrea and Candu , " Hello to the two" I said cheerful

Candu : "hi " to be greeted

Andrea : " as they have been " asked them

Humphrey : "Well , except for some unexpected that happened these days," I said

Andrea : "always an adventure in another " I told them

Kate : " I guess it's our way of life," I said smiling, " certainly have puppies have thought , considering we are in mating season " ask them curious

Candu : "if you have thought , and if we have puppies " I told them

Andrea : "But touch us wait a while , and I go into heat after other females " I said

Kate : " I'm happy for them, but I know it's a big step," I said

Candu : " we know, but we both want to start a family , I know not always be easy, but we have each other and we always support you " I said smiling

Humphrey : " I'm glad to hear it , I wish the best to both," I said cheerful

Andrea : " Cousin thanks " I said, smiling , " have certainly thought about school alphas " ask them

Kate : " if we are talking about it , but we think it's better to ask for Christmas," I said

Humphrey : "If we want to enjoy what more can this stage," I said

Andrea : "I understand , but let me tell you that Nova has a great potential to Alpha" I told them

Candu : " true has some pretty quick reflexes " I told them

Kate : If you 've noticed that has great potential as Alpha , but we have also noticed that you have several qualities of an omega " I said

Andrea : "It 's true many attitudes have an omega too," I said nodding

Candu " personalities seem to inherit his parents " I said

Humphrey : "It is true," I said nodding

Candu : " Speaking of which, I've always wondered if any of her puppies have inherited some of the skills your skills " I asked Humphrey

Humphrey : "It is very unlikely," I said

Kate : "Best said impossible," added

Andrea : "If only the skills every two generations inherit" I said

Humphrey : " Not only that, we ensure that no descendant of mine have those skills again, as they are a great danger, I suffered a lot in order to control them, and was a great danger to all and not let anyone go through what happens again, " they explain

Light: that conversation reminded me what I wanted to tell , " are completely sure that their puppies did not inherit any skill " ask them

Humphrey : " completely , Scoot said not , because you ask " I said confused

Luz : "We can talk in private," I asked

Andrea : "Okay, anyway we have to do a couple of things," I said

Candu , " is true , then we talk " I told them

Kate : "see you later " I said

Humphrey : " talk to you later " I said

Andrea : nod and continue on our way

Humphrey : when they were out of earshot I asked Light, " you want to talk "

Light: " I do believe that puppies I inherited some of your skills," he said seriously

Kate : " as we said that's impossible," I said

Light , " but I've seen as Nova and Reiz have used some of your skills , of course unconsciously " explain them

Humphrey , " that" I worried

Kate : "We have to talk to Scoot immediately," I said with concern to Humphrey

Humphrey : "We will look " I said quickly and both started running in search of the

Light: " I do not understand , because they are so worried," ask them

Humphrey : "If the inherited may also have to go through what I order to control their abilities," I said worried

Light: " I know, but they have something you did not have " I said

Humphrey , " that" asks

Light , " a guide to help you master your skills," he said

Humphrey : " I know, but there is still a chance that the control skills , and if that happens, I can not do anything to help them," I said sadly

Kate : all keep running until we locate Scoot was watching the scenery on top of a mountain, " Scoot " call you

Scoot : I heard you calling me and look at where the voice came , "Hi Kate" the salute

Humphrey : " Scoot , we need to talk " I said seriously

Scoot : "what " I asked concerned to see the attitude of both

Kate : "We are concerned about the puppies ," I said with concern

Scoot " happens " worried ask them

Humphrey : "as light, they inherited some of my skills and you know what that means " to explain

Scoot : I opened my eyes when I mention it , and I started giggling

Humphrey : to see his reaction he growled , "You know something, right " I asked him seriously

Scoot : I sighed and nodded , "I can explain " I said

Kate : "explain" asked annoying

Scoot : " remember I gave you the liquid so that other generations did not have the skills Humphrey " ask them

Kate: the two we assent

Scoot : " something was not good I said then," you said a little nervous

Humphrey : annoy me and immobilized on the floor, " you did to my puppies " I growled

Scoot : " Please calm down, but let me explain them sit ," I said as I tried to break free, but he is using the full potential , so it was useless

Humphrey : I growled and let it sit , "explains" it demands

Scoot : " the liquid effectively if I take the skills your future descendants , but gave them the skills to her cubs " explain them

Kate : "what, but that's not what we wanted , you know how Humphrey suffered by those skills, we do not want that puppies have to go through that," he said annoyed

Scoot : " I have good news quiet , unlike Humphrey their puppies will not have to deal with A and J , one must learn to use their skills," explains them

Humphrey : " I guess that 's something, but because you did something," I asked still annoying

Scoot : "I 'll be honest , I had a feeling he needed them at some future, so I did," he explains

Humphrey : " You should ask , or even telling us " I said annoyed

Scoot : " could not take risks undoubtedly been opened against from the beginning" to explain

Humphrey : I'm very upset, " I can not believe you that this, I thought we were friends ," I said annoyed and disappointed

Scoot , " but we are friends ," I said sorry for what I said

Humphrey : " friends do not betray so " I said annoyed

Scoot : look down sadly , " I 'm serious , I hope someday you can forgive me ," I said

Humphrey: "you know me, forgiveness is what I do best, but you betrayed my trust, and you will have to win" I said seriously

Scoot: I sighed, "Is right" I said

Kate : " Returning to the subject of the puppies , then they could also use the full potential " ask him

Scoot : "in theory yes" I said nodding

Humphrey : " as you can control it, to me touched me train with A J and defeat , to use it , but what about the puppies ," I asked

Scoot : "I'm not sure, have to check them to tell for sure," I said

Humphrey : "I'm not comfortable leaving them around ," I said annoyed

Kate : "It 's the best honey," I said softly

Humphrey : I sighed and said , "Okay , but do not do anything bad to them "

Scoot : " believe me I would never do anything bad to them, it was for his benefit," I said honestly

Humphrey : " I hope you're right," I said annoyed

Kate : " take the puppy to your cave in the afternoon," I said before we left

Light " really fucked up " I told Scoot

Scoot : sigh , " perhaps, is the biggest mistake you made , or the best decision I ever made , only time will tell," I said

Luz : " personally, I think you're giving them too hard to light," I said

Scoot : " you mean " ask him

Luz : " remember there should always be balance , so appeared the guardian of hell, if the puppies to his father seem more and more dangers appear as a response , that is the nature " to explain

Scoot : " I know, but we must never stop fighting , evil always tried to impose on the good, and we can not let that happen " to explain

Kate : We were walking around looking for the puppies, had been silent most of the way , when I looked at Humphrey could tell he really was angry , I was also upset, but it was so weird to see him like , " are you okay honey," I asked

Humphrey : I shook my head , " I feel betrayed , as he could do that to our puppies ," I said

Kate : "I'm too upset, but I do not like seeing you like , that is not you ," I said softly

Humphrey : " I know, but I'm really upset," he explains

Kate : I agreed and decided to keep quiet the rest of the way , I knew it was better to leave it alone

Meanwhile Nova and Katie

Katie : were resting on the shore letting the sun dry our coats , "It was fun," I said smiling

Nova: " I know, but it was a thousand times better to be with you " I said smiling

Katie smiled and said " you're very sweet ," then I approached him and kissed

Nova: gladly accept the kiss, when we parted I said lovingly , " I love you"

Katie : " I love you too " I said affectionately , I come closer to him and they started to caress

Nova : suddenly heard a noise behind us, and look up where I hear the noise

Katie : "what " you ask

Nova: "I heard something," I said

Katie : " must be your imagination, I did not hear anything ," I said

Nova: " I think not , my senses were always better than those of the other for some reason ," he explains

Katie : "seriously" asked surprised

Nova: " if the only way is about as good as mine is Silver " explain

Katie : "Amazing" I said surprised

Nova: look to where you hear the noise, until I saw my parents out of the forest , "Hi Dad , Mom," the cheerful greet

Humphrey : "Nova go to the cave, and go there," I said seriously

Nova: I was surprised , Dad had never used that tone before, " passing " ask them

Kate : " go to the honey cave, we explain there," I said motherly tone

Nova: Katie and I nodded and went to the cave of my parents

Humphrey : " Katie , wait ," I said

Katie : " yes sir " I asked as I returned

Humphrey : "This is a family matter ," I said seriously

Katie sighed in disappointment and said , " I understand sir " then I went to Nova, " see you later " I said

Nova: "Okay , take care ," I said smiling

Katie : " thanks , take care , too, and good luck with whatever you pass ," I said smiling

Humphrey : "We will get the others " I said to Kate

Kate nodded and then went up the mountain

Reiz , " we do now ," I asked , after finishing a game of tag

Daisy : " such a race to the base of the mountain " he suggested

Reiz : "It is a good idea," I said excitedly

Daisy : both got into position, " ready to lose " I asked playfully

Reiz : "no , I'm ready to win," he said with a smile

Daisy : " we'll see " I said

Reiz , " on your marks , get set, ... out " I said, and we both started running downhill

Daisy : I was surprised how quickly I was Reiz quickly took advantage , but I gave up and ran as he could

Reiz : smiled victorious when I realized I was winning, but suddenly I crash into something, when I get beat look with that shock, I was surprised to see it had hit with Dad , " I'm sorry , Dad," I said as I raised

Daisy : I stopped before a meter Reiz to see Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey : " are you okay " he asked

Reiz , " but a little disoriented ," I said , nodding , " you're pretty tough," I said jokingly

Humphrey : " go to the cave, we have to talk with you and your brothers ," I said seriously

Reiz : "everything is fine " ask them to see how serious it was

Kate : "You calmly explain them in the cave , now go " I said quietly

Reiz : me closer to Daisy nodded , "we see later," I said smiling

Daisy : "I miss you " I said as I licked her cheek

Reiz : " miss you too " I said returning the gesture

Humphrey : a small smile grew on my face when I saw " we are on the other " I said to Kate

Kate: I nodded and headed to the woods because it is closer when we arrived I saw Hope and Star playing hid with several friends, "you see for Hope, I'll go Star" I said

Humphrey nodded and they parted

Star: it was time for snow look as soon start to count, all ran in different directions to find a place to hide, I was looking for a place to hide, until suddenly I saw a small hole under a root, I smiled and hide me there, suddenly heard someone approaching, I kept quiet hoping not discover me, I suddenly saw four golden feet, "mom" I thought

Kate : " I found you " I said playfully as I peered through the entrance of the cave

Star: I laughed between tooth, but I asked, " Mom you do , they will find me"

Kate : " I'm sorry honey, but we need to talk to you and your brothers , is important," I said in a serious tone

Star: I saw it was important, so I nodded and went to the cave

Kate : " I hope you do not have to go through many things as Humphrey " I told myself

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest

Hope: I was looking to hide when suddenly I saw a both having a thick enough branch to that supported me , " is perfect, but as you get there ," I said to myself, looked around , and saw a rock would make a perfect ramp , smiled and ran to the rock, which use as a ramp to reach the branch, when you land on the branch smiled and said to myself , "Perfect" , I suddenly saw someone below me, when look closely I saw it was my dad, "must be taking a walk or something," thought

Humphrey : I followed the aroma of Hope to a tree, but or saw anywhere near , suddenly heard a small noise above me, when I look up I could see the golden coat and gray my daughter , "Hope you're doing there" asked

Hope: "shhh, I'm hiding" whispered

Humphrey : I chuckled and jump on a rock, then use it to propel a thick branch beside her , where land perfectly

Hope: I was shocked to see the acrobatics of my dad, "It was amazing," I said impressed

Humphrey smiled proudly and said , "thank you" , but then I remembered that he had come , "I need you to go to the cave, your brothers should already be there," I said in a serious tone

Hope: I was shocked to see how seriously my dad, " did something wrong " I asked with some trepidation

Humphrey : " Kate is right , you should calm down a little," I thought, after seeing how my daughter reacted , "no , of course not do anything wrong , that is an issue we need to talk with you," I explained gently

Hope: I agreed but then I realized something , "Dad, can I ask you a small favor " I asked a little shy

Humphrey : "what honey " ask him

Hope: " I can help lower " asked timidly

Humphrey : I chuckled and said , "Sure honey," then I stretch and grabbed by the scruff of the neck to lift it , and put it on my back, " hold on tight " I said

Hope: I nodded and held her back strong

Humphrey : Carefully jump to the nearby rock and then gently land the ground, "ready" I said smiling

Hope: get me back to my dad and said , "thank you"

Humphrey , " is not now seen the cave ," I said

Hope: I nodded and I ran over there

Kate : Humphrey approached me and said , " you only need to go for Tristan and Silver "

Humphrey nodded and both went to the valley to look

Kate : When we reached the valley , we saw Tristan, Silver , Storm and several friends , playing ball berry

Tristan: " with the following paragraph , we beat them " they said smiling

Storm: " just let two points below , we can still " encourage our team

Tristan: " please brother ," I said as he handed Berry

Silver: I nodded and prepared to launch , find the best point and throw hard

Storm: slide to reach me answer

Tristan: I saw the perfect opportunity to strike and jump

Kaiser : (it's a wolf white fur , tail and mane of dark blue and deep purple eyes ) , " Tristan will not be easy ," I said as he pounded Berry

Dian : "Silver is yours," I said as I hit the berry to be in the air

Silver: I nodded and jump to nail it Away

Tristan: " win " I glad to see that Berry had hit the ground

Kate : " good game " I said as we approached

Silver: " saw everything " Ask them

Humphrey : " only the last play , very good team " the compliment

Tristan : "gracias" he said smiling

Storm: "wants revenge" ask them

Kaiser : "Sure, they say " ask them to Tristan and Silver

Silver : "Of course ," I said excitedly

Tristan: "Yes, go," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : "sorry, but we have to go to our cave and " told them seriously

Tristan: "We can not stay in one last game " I asked

Kate : " I'm sorry honey, but it's really important," I said

Silver: I nodded and went to our friends, "See you guys later "

Tristan: "see you later " I said goodbye

Kaiser : "see you " I said

Dian : "goodbye" I said

Storm: " see you later " I said

Humphrey : after being fired went to our cave

Silver: " because we're so early into the cave " ask them curious

Humphrey : "There's something we have to talk about you and your brothers " explain them

Tristan nodded and kept walking , until we reached our cave , when we saw our brothers waiting

Nova: " Now we are all , can tell us what happens," ask them rather curious

Humphrey : I saw puppies we all looked at us expectantly , look I saw Kate and she nodded , I nodded and headed for the puppies, " you know that I have special skills , right " I asked them

Silver: " of course you know , who knows what Jasper amazing you are " I said nodding

Humphrey : I smiled , but then I remembered the important issue, " we recently learned that you inherited the same skills that I have ," I said

Reiz : all smile and we were excited when he said , "seriously" you ask excited

Kate : " seriously honey, but I want you to know that those skills should use them for good, should never use them for selfish ends " I said seriously

Star: nodded and said , "Do not worry mom would never do something like that "

Kate : I smiled and nodded proud

Tristan: " we can use the full potential like you " I asked Dad

Humphrey : "We believe that if " I said nodding , suddenly I saw that Nova was pretty thoughtful, "what Nova" asked

Nova: " I was thinking that if we have your skills , we have to go through many things as you control them to " ask him

Humphrey : " hopefully not , but remember, be at your side every step , never alone ," I said sincerely

Nova: smile when we hear

Kate : "It 's time to go " I reminded Humphrey

Humphrey nodded and said , " you're right "

Hope: " where are we going " I asked them curious

Humphrey : " Scoot to the cave , he will give you a quick review , and we tell you how I can train them to contralateral skills properly " explain them

Tristan nodded and we all went to the cave Uncle Scoot , when we saw Uncle Scoot sitting outside his cave , "Hello Uncle ," I said cheerful

Scoot : "Hello puppies " they said smiling , " wait for me inside, I have to talk to their parents," I said

Puppies nodded and went into the cave

Humphrey : When I went to had entered Scoot , " you better have been really good for " I said seriously

Scoot : " trust me " I said

Humphrey : "I lost confidence in you, and you know ," I said seriously

Scoot : sighed sadly , " believe me, just did it because it is best for everyone," he said

Humphrey : " Scoot are my puppies , you had no right to make such a decision without even bothering to ask," I said seriously

Scoot : I stay silent because I knew she was right, " I'm sorry "

Humphrey : " as I said take me time to forgive , now go in, for you to check the puppies " I said in a serious tone

Scoot : three nodded and walked to the cave

Kate : " as you know and can control their abilities," ask him

Scoot : " I have to make two tests, physical, and spiritual , when you have the results , I know that is what frees your skills " explain them

Humphrey nodded and said , "ahead"

Scoot: "started with physics" I said as he took a bowl with a special blend, "the next thing I 'll do is probably not going to like it" I said to Humphrey and Kate

Kate : " have to do " I asked a little worried

Scoot : " I need a sample of blood from each dog" will explain

Humphrey : Kate and I shared a look and said , "Okay, as long as we can cause them harm"

Scoot : I nodded and took a small but sharp needle , "Silver show me your leg please," I asked politely

Silver: I was a little surprised by what I asked, but I shrugged and showed him my leg

Scoot: Use the needle to gently prick his paw pad making out a drop of blood

Silver: "auch" I said, feeling the needle in my leg

Scoot : put a drop of blood in the bowl and wait a few seconds to change color

Kate : while we cleaned the wound and Silver made him a sheet with wise saw as the substance of the change to a pretty bowl light blue

Scoot : "Very interesting ," I said while writing the results on a piece of wood

Humphrey , " which means" I asked Scoot

Scoot : " I do not know for sure, I still have to do other tests to be sure that means" to explain

Humphrey : I nodded in understanding

Scoot : "You follow your star" I said

Star: I nodded and approached me and lift my leg

Scoot: I did the same procedure, only this time the mixture turned a purple, "interesting" I thought to myself as I wrote down the results, I did the same procedure with each puppy, to Reiz him came a dark blue Hope it came out a light orange color, Tristan left a red color, "just missing Nova" I said as he took the last bowl and approached me on

Nova: lift my leg and soon felt the pinprick

Scoot : put a drop of blood in the mix , I saw how slowly change color, until it became golden , would record the results when I saw that half of the mixture turned black , "peculiar ," I said to myself as scoring results

Humphrey : I realized that something was out of rule by his expression, " you mean that peculiar" asked

Scoot : " as I said I can not be sure without doing the rest of the evidence" I told them

Tristan: "What is the next test , man " ask him curious

Scoot : "serious spiritual trial " he explains , " by the way I need you to help me light in this test," said

Luz : " clear need " asked

Scoot , " and I will explain , but I need everyone out except Silver " I told them

Humphrey : " because you need to get out " asked him

Scoot " to test the function should be in a calm and quiet place " will explain

Humphrey : I nodded and we all went , except for Silver

Scoot : when everyone left I went to Silver, "sit and relax " instructed him

Silver: I nodded did what he told me

Scoot : " I want you to close your eyes and let your mind is blank " instructed him

Silver: I agreed I did what he told me , though it was hard enough trying to let my mind go blank

Scoot : " I look for something light inside Silver " instructed him

Light , " which is what I want " I asked

Scoot : "should be an emotion or something that is very hidden within him " explain it

Light: I nodded did what he told me

Scoot : "Silver now remember all the good times you've had in your life," I said

Silver: I agreed I did what he told me , and a big smile grew on my face when I remembered all the good times I shared with my family

Scoot : ask after a few minutes , " Light and finished "

Light: " if I found what you said to me" I said

Scoot , " which is" ask him

Light: " humility ," I said

Scoot : "Interesting ," I said to myself while writing the results , "Silver can come out , you can tell Tristan to continue " I said

Silver: I nodded and left the cave, " Tristan and 're next" I said when I was in front of them

Tristan nodded and enter the cave

Scoot : I did the same procedure with each of the puppies, Tristan was patience, Hope was the courage , wisdom was to Reiz , Estrella was the nobility, " just missing Nova" said

Star " and call it" I said before leaving

Scoot : "looks good on Nova, but you release anything," I explained to Light

Light , " which is what is inside Nova" asked

Scoot : " I hope nothing " I said , shortly after I saw that Nova delivery

Nova: I approached my uncle and sat down , I knew what I had to do, ask them my brothers when they came

Scoot : " do you know " ask him

Nova: I nodded in confirmation

Scoot : " great start ," I said

Nova: I nodded and closed my eyes , and I began to remember all the good times I had with my family and Katie , which made me a big smile grew on my face

Luz : "ready" I said after several minutes

Scoot : I nodded and headed to Nova, "You can go back to your family, tell your parents that you 'll take the results to your cave tonight "

Nova: "okay guy , see you tonight," I said before leaving the cave

Scoot : " did you find that " ask him

Light , " was love , but I also found anger " to explain

Scoot " and find something more" ask him

Light: " I do not know what it was, but it was very wild, but that part is well enclosed , should not be released easily " explain

Scoot : " I feared " I said to myself, " Luz thanks for your help " I said

Luz : " at any time " I said

Meanwhile outside the cave

Nova: I left the cave and I went over to my dad, " said Uncle Scoot at night go to our cave to tell us the results," he said

Humphrey : I nodded and told him , " Thanks for telling me "

Kate : "You can go play again, but remember back before dark ," I said maternally vi puppies nodded as they ran to who knows where

Humphrey : I saw were running away , " I hope you do not have to spend the same as me " I said

Kate : "Do not worry love, they have you, surely control their abilities in a few weeks," I said affectionately

Humphrey : " Thanks love," I said as I licked her cheek

Kate : "nothing , Let's go now to look for some dinner ," I said affectionately

Humphrey : "We will ," I said , nodding

Several hours later

Humphrey : we were finished dinner when we saw Scoot enter the cave , " and you have the results," asked a little nervous , but eager to know them

Scoot : "this is Humphrey " I said nodding

Kate , " which are" ask him

Scoot : " the maximum potential is locked in all puppies , the only way to unlock it is developing a great virtue " to explain

Humphrey : " you mean " ask him

Scoot : "Every puppy should develop a great virtue , when they will release the show full potential , hence it is your duty to teach them how to use it properly " explain

Humphrey : "There 'll help you from the start," I said seriously

Scoot , " the guide can , but it depends on them to develop virtue" will explain

Kate : " as we know when the have developed " ask him

Scoot : " because his aura change " explain them

Humphrey : "What is the virtue that must develop " ask him

Scoot : "depends on each puppy , Star is the Nobility and aura should turn a light purple color, the Esperanza is the courage and aura should turn a light orange color, Reiz is Wisdom and aura should become dark blue , the Silver is humility , and his aura must become a cyan blue, the patience and Tristan was his aura should turn a reddish color and Nova is love, and become golden aura should " explain

Humphrey : "I understand ," I said with a nod , then headed to the puppies, " from tomorrow I will start with training to help them control their abilities and unlock " explain them

Tristan: " training , that means we all have to become alphas " I said sadly

Humphrey : " Of course not that decision is yours, but the training you will do will be special, and may resemble the training alphas , but will be softer and specific to each virtue must develop " them explain

Kate : "Once completed this training you will decide whether to continue the training to be alphas or omegas want to stay as " they explain

Hope: " how hard is the training," ask him

Humphrey : " You do not know, I anticipated wed tonight, and tomorrow we will start with it, but do not worry , no longer have time to have fun with their friends," I smiled to them , smiled and watched

Scoot : " Humphrey can talk in private " will , asked

Humphrey nodded and they both left the cave, "what Scoot " I asked

Scoot : " I tell you something more than Nova" I said

Humphrey : " what about the " I asked with concern

Scoot : "Nova is too much like you," I said

Humphrey : I took me a second to understand what he meant , "No, tell me you feel the same that happened to me" I asked with concern

Scoot : " I fear that if " I said sadly

Humphrey : I felt a mixture of emotions , including worry and sadness for my son, but also had a great rage and anger against Scoot

Scoot : Humphrey without notice pinned me on the ground, "please calm down " I said calmly

Humphrey : " I calm down , look what you did to my son," he growled

Scoot : "It was never my intention that this happens ," he explains

Humphrey , " but step " I growled

Scoot : " I'm sorry " I said honestly

Humphrey : I growled at him, but let him get up, " tell me how can lose control " I seriously wondered

Scoot : " Like you ," I said

Humphrey : " go with it " I said

Scoot : "yes" I said nodding

Humphrey : " have to do the same as me , to control the maximum potential " asked

Scoot : "more or less , has to develop virtue, then will face in the overshooting " explain

Humphrey : " I will help when it's time ," I said with determination

Scoot : "You can speak but little , Nova must be the one who overcomes the otherwise , uncontrolled back with more and more force," he warned

Humphrey : " I have to train harder than others," I said to myself

Scoot : " see you later , and seriously regret what I did , but it was with the best intentions ," I said honestly

Humphrey : " Scoot goodbye " I said coldly

Scoot : I nodded and went

Humphrey : I sighed and went back inside the cave

Kate : Humphrey approached me and asked " that wanted to talk Scoot " I asked

Humphrey : "Nova has the same problem I " sadly explain

Kate : "Oh no" I said sadly

Humphrey : " I promise I 'll help in any way I can," I said honestly

Kate : " I will too , but I think it would be good to tell Katie and Nova" I said

Humphrey : " I understand why we have to tell Nova, but because Katie " asked

Kate : "because Nova loves and cares for him , as well as help you remember when you're going through that " explain

Humphrey : "You 're right , I think if it would be a great help," I said, nodding

Kate : I turned my attention to the cubs were having fun running around the cave , " I promise you will not be harsh with them " I asked

Humphrey : " I promise," I said as I licked her cheek

Kate : " Thanks love ," I said as he returned the gesture

Humphrey smiled and then headed to the puppies, " it's time to sleep," I said

Tristan: "We can stay five minutes " I asked

Humphrey : "sorry, but remember that tomorrow we will start with training " told them

Puppies sighed but nodded

Kate : We saw how they were seated on the bed sheets , " to rest " I told them fondly

Humphrey : " having sweet dreams " I said fondly

Nova: " Like you," I told them before falling asleep

Star: " to rest " I said sleepily

Tristan: "good night" I said with a yawn

Humphrey : I saw all the puppies fell asleep , what did we smiled , then we both settled , "I love you , you rest " I said lovingly

Kate : " I love you too , sleep tight " I said lovingly , both share a kiss before falling asleep

**¿What will happen with the pups?, ¿Nova Can control the wild side?, ¿Scoot will be right in saying that the puppies will need those skills?, This story will continue in the new challenges, the events of Chapter 3 and Chapter 4, do not forget to comment on how they thought this story**

**Thank you very much everyone for this first year, I hope to continue writing stories for a few more years , take care and see you soon**


End file.
